


Sweet, sweet lovin'

by Stressy_and_depressy



Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressy_and_depressy/pseuds/Stressy_and_depressy
Summary: Garrett loves Andrew and Andrew loves Garrett. Neither of them know. But they're gonna find out don't worry. Also Shane doesn't know, which is.... surprising. Also Shane and Ryland have a short appearance but they play the mother hens....as per usual.Left the semi-smutty part out but if the demand is high enough I might post.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Garret had known Andrew for quite a while now (and he might be crushing on him for a while now, too.)  
So when Andrew was almost desperately looking for a job and one of Garrett's best friends, Shane, needed a new camera man, Garrett knew exactly what to do.

After introducing Shane to Andrew and having them make a few test shots he knew that he found the perfect way to spend more time with two of his favorite people. Shane and Andrew were quick to make their working relationship official and Garrett had to admit, it was almost magical to watch Andrew work. How he moved around the room no less than gracefully, finding the perfect angle on instant, knowing the way the light would make a scene look a certain way. How he made emotional moments glow with soft light, and zoomed in just at the right moment to put a little more humor in already funny situations. 

Garrett had no idea how he did that, capturing everything almost perfectly, always at the right time, as if he knew what was happening before they did. 

But not only watching him work (and trying not to be caught on camera while doing so) made him all tingly and happy. It was the way Andrew just clicked with everyone right away, Shanes's boyfriend, both of their moms, Ryland's sister, everyone. He always knew what to say and if he didn't he charmed his way out of it with just the right amount of stumbling and stuttering that made Garrett's lips turn into a small smile and his chest tighten and arms tingly.

Oh Garrett was gone for him.

And Andrew.

Andrew was straight.

Straight as a ruler.

And all of that came crashing down on him the day Andrew admitted his crush on Megan Batoon and Shane almost jumped at the idea of a blind date. Garrett could feel his stomach twist at the sudden wave of jealousy that tumbled down on him, washing his good mood away with a force that almost knocked the breath out of him. He wanted to scream as he saw how Andrew's eyes beamed as he talked about her. Her perfect face, and perfect laugh, and perfect humor. 

Garrett wanted to leave. 

But he also loved Andrew, as his friend, maybe more than that (but no one needed to know that), so he joined in. Helped organise the date, finding an excuse to get Andrew to Shane's house just in time. When the brunette women, who indeed looked stunning (he was gay not blind, thank you very much), knocked on the door and was led in by Shane in the same waiter outfit he wore for Garrett's blind date, Garrett stayed to talk about Andrew for a few minutes, explaining what Shane had planned, then he left. Making up some excuse about having to clean his mice's terrarium, trying to burn the memory of Andrew's face when he saw Megan into his brain, wishing that look could be for him. 

On his way to his apartment Garrett thought about his own blind date Shane had set him up for, dressing him decently for once and letting him walk straight into hell. 

Okay, not hell, but close.

Don't get him wrong, Alex was a great guy, they had the same interests and a similar humor. He was a great kisser, too. Even though his kisses failed to knock the breath out of him, it was amazing. It was like kissing someone who was good at kissing. But nothing more if he was perfectly honest. So when Alex pushed him to his sleeping sofa with a little more force, the kisses became more tounge and teeth and his hands wandered in unexplored territory, Garrett had stopped him. Yes, it felt good. Yes, Garrett probably needed a good lay to get back on track. Yes, he had a really attractive guy wanting to ravish him right then and there. But he couldn't. He wanted to wait. Safe himself. 

Not that he was a virgin. He has had sex plenty of times before, but the thought of doing it with someone you really loved changed the game. 

He broke up with Garrett a week later, leaving for Florida. They ended it on good terms, even though Garrett knew Alex wasn't happy with him. 

So he was single again, and the one person he wanted to change that was currently having a wonderful date with their crush. So yeah, Garrett was bitter. Very much so. 

After arriving at his apartment he had no idea what to do with himself, he felt like weights were tied to his ankles, making it hard to walk. Normally he couldn't decide what to do next, most of the time doing three things at once. But not today. And since sitting around trying to find something fun to do only led to him thinking about Andrew and Megan, he actually started to clean his mice's home. So at least he hadn't lied to him about that. Kind of. 

Garrett had tried to go to bed after he was done. But laying in his bed, in his boxers and a worn out shirt, he just couldn't sleep. His thoughts haunted by Andrew's date with Megan. And when he closed his eyes all he could see was him and Megan, kissing and laughing, his arm around her holding her like Garrett wanted to hold him. So he opened his eyes again, his tired mind not letting him rest. He wondered how the date went, if Andrew was happy, he always was so why not. He knew that it's most definitely going up on Shane's channel and Garrett dreaded that moment. 

He didn't know how long he's been lying there in his dark apartment staring at the ceiling but when his eyes finally got tired enough and he was about to slip into a long awaited heartbreak coma his phone screen lit up next to him. Illuminating the room in a dim light. 

Sometimes Garrett wonders if all those puppets and pictures had been a bad investment. All of them staring down on him in a haunting way until he finally picked up his glasses and turned to pick up his phone.

It was Andrew.

Of course. 

Just as his mind had let go of him. 

He unlocked his phone and read the message.

Andrew 12:30 pm  
Hey dude, u still up??

Garrett sighed but had to fullfil his responsibility as a good best friend. So he typed a response, suddenly wide awake again. 

Garrett 12:32 pm  
Yeah sure. What's up?

Andrew 12:32 pm  
I'm in love man 

Oh, well. That hurt. 

Andrew 12:33 pm  
She's just as I imagined, we just clicked and she said she'd love to go on another date just without Shane u know, u should've been there man. 

Garrett was glad he wasn't, hiding in a bathroom to cry was too much highschool flashback for him to do it again. 

Garrett 12:34pm  
That's great I'm so happy for u, sorry I missed that I was just really busy 

Andrew 12:34 pm  
No problem, ur probably gonna meet her soon, can't have a gf without my best friend approving ;) 

Garrett didn't approve.

He also never met her.

She stood Andrew up on their third date. Letting him wait with flowers and a smile that grew more and more nervous as the minutes passed by. Garrett had a comforting arm around him as he peeled the label off of his second beer bottle, his phone unlocked on his thigh, Megan's chat opens with the last message she had sent him. 

Meghan♥️ 3:12 pm  
Hey, sorry I was kinda busy and totally forgot about our date today can I call u? I wanted to talk to you anyway 

The phone call was her telling him he was a great guy but she just wasn't interested. The hurt look on Andrew's face and the way his voice almost cracked at the end of his sentences made Garrett want to take his hand. He didn't. That would have been weird. The call was short. Just as Garrett's anger, that burned inside of him, as he saw Andrew wipe a tear from his cheek and turned into sympathy. 

So they sat there on Garrett's sofa, Andrew pouring his heart out while sipping his beer and letting Garrett let his arm rest around his shoulder, craving the touch of another being. 

And Garrett wished his arm could be around him under different circumstances. With Andrew leaning into him, a smile on his face instead of dry tears. Eyes gleaming the way they do when he's genuinely happy. Wanting his attention just for the sake of it, not as a cure for heartbreak that is not going to help. Still, Garrett's skin seemed to burn where he touched Andrew and made a comforting warmth spread around his heart. 

"I don't know, man, it just felt so right." Andrew said after ripping the label apart he managed to peel off his bottle.

"I thought she was the one, we just clicked instantly and, sure, Shane made it a little weird, but the dancing and all just felt so good."

Garrett really didn't want to hear it, but he knew how Andrew felt, every word stinged because he knew exactly what he meant. 

"Man I still remember how she put her head against my shoulder. And how soft she was where I touched her." He sighed and took another sip of his beer. 

Garrett hated this look on Andrew's face. He knew that deep down he was blaming himself that it didn't work out with Meghan. Alle he wanted was Andrew to laugh again. That beautiful laugh that was just so contagious. 

"You know Andrew, I understand that this sucks, and I do think it was kinda mean how she ended this, but you'll find the right one. You're such a great guy I can't imagine someone not liking you."

Andrew sighed again and leaned back, which meant that he leaned more into Garrett since his arm was still around him. Garrett's breath almost hitched as he felt the warm body pressing against his side. 

"I don't know. She was just too perfect to be true, I guess. That dress on her was so beautiful and her skin so soft and-and her lips, man I-"

"You kissed her?" 

Andrew looked up at him, apparently too tipsy to realise how close they were.

"Yeah, she seemed pretty okay with it, apparently not."

Garrett couldn't help to imagine what Andrew must've looked like. How is lips moved, hands seeking support on the other, hot breath against skin. And how beautiful he must've been after it, blushing and with red kissed lips. 

Garrett needed to focus. This was so inappropriate. 

"Yeah but she like kissed you back, right? This wasn't one-sided?"

"No, she was really into it, judging by the whole... straddling thing and stuff..."

Andrew shrugged, his shoulder rubbing against Garrett's chest, and looked down on his beer again. Garrett just kind of stared at him, admiring the way his hair curled at the nape of his neck, he'd need to get it cut again soon, until he realised that he should probably say something. 

But what. He could barely focus on their conversation without imagining Andrew in all kinds of romantic (and maybe a little intimate) moments. He really needed a break.

"I'm gonna get another beer, you want one, too?" 

With that Andrew rose from the couch, looking at Garrett who stuttered something around the words "no" and "bathroom" and left to the aforementioned. 

Thank God, Garrett almost screamed, his heart was pounding and his eyes burned. This sucked. This whole "crush on your best friend who's also very straight" sucked. All he wanted was for everything to go back to normal. He wanted those thoughts to stop that got him all hot and bothered around the redhead. Or just tingly. He felt like a fucking teenager and it was driving him crazy. 

Great, he thought, as one (very manly) tear tickled down his cheek, so much for not crying in the bathroom.

He quickly flushed the toilet to not seem suspicious and washed his face with cold water. After a quick glance in the mirror to make sure that he looked just as pathetic as when he entered the bathroom he decided to encounter round 2  
of "I loved her so much you wish I had those feelings for you." 

When he slumped down on the couch again Andrew was halfway through his third bottle already. Probably more tipsy than before. When Garrett rested his arm on the back of the sofa again he almost felt cold where Andrew was leaning against him before he fled to the bathroom. Andrew was sitting a bit further away now, almost chugging the bottle before setting it down in the small coffee table with a loud thump.

"I'm gonna die alone."

"No, Andrew, don't say that." 

"Well it sure does look like it."

"You're so lovely and handsome, you're gonna find someone, I'm sure."

Andrew huffed a small laugh that made warmth spread in Garrett's chest. 

"you're such a great friend Garrett, I wonder how you're still single."

"Yeah", Garrett breathed out a laugh. "me, too." 

Andrew picked up the bottle again before realising it was still empty and put it back down. 

"Well, it's late I should probably go."

"I can give you a ride." A yawn escaped Garrett, it was indeed late, but he didn't want Andrew to leave yet. 

"Nah man, I can drive and you are tired."

"Andrew you're way too drunk to drive, either let me drive or stay the night." Garrett almost choked on his spit. He was such an idiot. Where did that even come from. His brain hadn't consulted him on that one as far as he can remember.

"Then I'll stay if that's really okay with you."

"Sure, we'll just have to share the couch or I'll sleep on the floor." He almost started to cry again, that's not how he wanted to share his bed with Andrew.

"Sharing is fine, 's not like you're gonna touch me or something like that." Andrew laughed after saying that. 

Garrett joined in. Even though he wanted to hit himself in the face, repeatedly, with a chair. But Andrew was just too beautiful in this moment to be bothered by anything else. 

"I'll go change then, you know where you find spare pajamas." With that Garrett went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

Alright Garrett, you're gonna be fine, no need for inappropriate boners or uncomfortable comments, you got this. 

He doesn't. And if he was sure about anything that night, it was that. So Garrett changed into an old shirt and his pajama pants and prepared to silently flee to the bathroom whenever his dick decided to play against him. 

When he came back to the sofa Andrew was sitting there in just his boxers and a shirt he seemed to have found in Garrett's closet because it was a little too big for him.

Ah yes, the closet, sometimes Garrett wished he'd just stayed in there, rotting in his gay thoughts. 

Anyways, the fact that Garrett could see Andrew's bare legs comfortably stretched out under the table was simply Not. Okay. Sure, he had seen him in shorts before. But this was different. This was one thin layer of fabric between him and his private parts, that Garrett had more dirty thoughts about than he'd like to admit. 

"I see, you've made yourself comfortable."

"Yeah I hope it's okay, I just picked some random shirt that didn't look like you jerked off onto." 

Well we could change that, Garrett thought and almost hit himself for it right after it. You are a filthy animal, Garrett, and you're gonna drop that attitude right now. 

"Oh please, I'm not Shane." Andrew laughed at that, wholeheartedly. And Garrett joined again. He couldn't help it. Andrew just looked like a ray of sunshine and Garrett was slowly but surely losing his grip on reality.

"Alright, let me just prepare our bed (that sounded too good to be true) for tonight, so we can hit the gay-hay, I meant hay, I'm so sorry." Garrett felt his cheeks heat up. But Andrew was too busy laughing at that, throwing his head back. And Garrett did most certainly not look at Andrew's throat all the while, imagining his lips on the soft skin there. 

God, he was gone for that man. 

And he had no idea. 

After shushing Andrew off the sofa and putting a bedsheet on it, as well as his duvet and pillows. Oh right, he only had one duvet. Well, shit. 

"So, it appears we have to share covers as well." Garrett said, scratching his neck.

"Well then, I'm drunk and tired, as long as I can sleep, everything's fine." And with that Andrew draped himself over the sofa. Spreading his limps in all directions while lying on his stomach. And Garrett almost choked on his spit as he had a perfect view of Andrew's butt. 

"You'll have to scoot over or we won't fit." He rasped, his throat gone dry, and licked his lips. It just now dawned on him that he really had to share a (not so big) bed with Andrew, the man he's had a crush on for way too long, who was also in his boxers and a shirt that belongs to Garrett.

Absolutely no reason to panic.

Andrew made a disapproving noise but moved to the right side of the sofa, rolling onto his side while Garrett made himself comfortable on the other side. 

He finally draped the covers over them, looking at Andrew for a moment, finding the distance between them very unnerving. But it was probably the right thing to- Andrew moved closer. Why. Why did he move closer. 

"This couch is way too small, also how do you sleep on this every damn night, my back is already protesting and it hasn't been an hour." Right, he would've fallen off the other side, of course they had to move closer.

"My back won't come back from this, like ever, don't worry." 

Andrew huffed out a laugh at that and Garrett could feel his hot breath against his face. God, he wanted to touch him. 

"Yo Garrett, can I tell you something?"

Even though he knew that this is not going to be what he hoped for, his heart still missed a beat.

"Sure." He shouldn't use Andrew's tipsy mind to make him say things he'd regret in the morning, but Garrett was desperate to hear his voice and feel his breath, and everything so close. 

"I just really want to be touched again", oh lord almighty please don't "like, not in a sex kinda way, just lovingly. How people touch you when they want to make sure you're close to them." 

Garrett wanted to yell at him that he could do that, that he would make him feel loved in all the right ways and he wanted to apologize for all the things that kept Andrew from falling in love with him the way Garrett had fallen in love with him. 

"I know what you mean, I miss that, too." 

"It's just so nice to know that someone's there who wants to make you feel good."

Oh boy, how I'd make you feel good, you have no idea. 

"I just thought she was that person for me." He began to slur his words more and more as he carried on. 

"Andrew we should sleep, we can talk in the morning."

"I want to forget her, as fast as possible."

"I'll help you the best I can." Garrett assured him, because he will, because Andrew was still his best friend and crush or not he just couldn't see him not being happy. 

"Yeah? Promise?"

"Pinky promise." He said and raised his hand to hold his pinky out but Andrew just grabbed his face and pressed his lips to his. 

Garrett almost blacked out for a second there, chapped lips pressed against him, moving just slightly. Andrew's lips. Andrew was currently pressing their mouths together, his hands on Garrett's jaw. Andrew was kissing him. His brain seemed to short-circuit at that, until he finally realised that yes that was all he ever wanted fucking go for it, and with that he kissed back. 

Andrew's hands moved to the back of his neck, fingers tangling in the strands of hair there while he opened his mouth just a little to lick over Garrett's bottom lip. He opened his mouth in response and let Andrew's tounge explore his mouth while his hands moved to his sides, feeling the fabric of the too big shirt under his fingers, the skin underneath burning hot. He wanted to touch him, but the tounge in his mouth was currently taking up most of his brain as he tried to keep up with Andrew's kiss that was mostly tounge and teeth and so fucking hot. That man had some experience. But so did Garrett and he wasn't going to let that go to waste.

Just as he wanted to go all in Andrew pulled back and Garrett's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't had time to overthink as Andrew lighty pushed at his shoulder a mumbled "up" falling from his lips. So Garrett sat up and moved until his back rested against the wall, preparing for Andrew to yell at him. The wall was cool against his back but that was quickly forgotten as Andrew straddled his thighs and everything seemed too hot again all of a sudden. 

"Andrew what ar-" Andrew's open mouth met his and swallowed every thought he had about handling this situation as adults not a heartbroken man and his besotten friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew's been awake for probably an hour now. Stubbornly keeping his eyes closed as he hoped that the couch would just open up and swallow him whole. He didn't care where he'd end up. Hell was probably what he deserved. Definitely. He tried to keep his breathing even and in tune with Garrett's rising chest under his head as to not wake him up. It was harder than you'd think, considering how disgusting he felt, still wearing the boxershorts that held the evidence of what had gone down that night. 

"You know, you can't stay like this forever." Garrett's dark and raspy morning voice made him freeze mid breath. His shoulders tensing as he realised that he can't get out of this situation.

"I mean, we've probably broken a severe amount of bro code rules last night, so cuddling doesn't matter anymore. But we'll have to talk eventually." Garrett continued, tapping on the sofa next to him. Andrew slowly sat up, his sticky underpants making him cringe, and looked at Garrett for a moment, before his eyes wandered to the wall, staring at it as if the solution to all his problems was written there. Garrett hadn't looked at him, gaze locked on the ceiling.

Andrew tried not to panic. What had he done. He basically jumped his best friend, dry humping him like a fucking teenager without even asking for permission. He was a horrible human being. He was a horrible friend. Garrett probably wanted him to leave, never talk to him again. What if- what if...

"Stop overthinking Andrew, that's usually my job" Garrett said after clearing his throat. 

"Garrett, I am so sorry." He wanted to cry and beg Garrett not to hate him for what he did. "I don't know what to say." He really didn't. 

"You'll probably need new pants." Garrett got up and walked to his closet, pulling out a fresh pair of Boxershorts and throwing it on the sofa. "I'll be in the shower." With that he went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. 

Andrew stared at the piece of clothing infront of him, eyes burning. He scrambled to his feet, quickly changing, putting his shoes and hat on. His hand was on the front door as the bathroom door opened and Garrett entered the room, his wet hair pushed back, a few strands hanging in his face. He looked good. 

Woah what. 

That was new.

Andrew ignored that thought for now, pushing it into a drawer and locking it for later. His eyes moved from Garrett to his hand on the doorknob and back to Garrett, his expression guilty as Garrett started to talk again. His voice sounding so cold and... mature... it was weird seeing him like this. Not as weird as last night, but still. 

"You're leaving?" 

"Uhh..." Wow Andrew, that's a way too handle the situation as an adult. 

Apparently Garrett wasn't satisfied with that answers, crossing his arm and raising his eyebrows. 

"I, actually, I just- uh... I don't know." 

"it wouldn't be easier if that's what you were hoping for." 

"No, I know. I just-"

"Didn't think about it? Seems familiar." Andrew cringed at that. 

"Garrett, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I was just so sad and... apparently pretty desperate, I just needed someone to make me feel loved and I totally didn't think about anything in that moment."

"Yeah, I got that much." 

"I don't know what to do to apologize for that, I should've thought about what you wanted- or not wanted- I should've asked. I just took advantage of you. My God, I'm going to hell." He didn't even realise his gaze has moved to the floor, eyes snapping back up at Garrett again, as he started to talk. 

"It's fine, well, not fine, but you were drunk and I should've stopped you and I think we were both in a bad place last night. So the blame's on the both of us. I guess." His expression softened as he spoke, shoulders sagging a little. He sounded disappointed, even though Andrew couldn't think of any reason why he could be. 

"That's not an excuse, I jumped you like a horny teenager just because I got dumped by some girl over the phone, I should know better than that." Andrew said, asking himself what he did to deserve someone as kindhearted as Garrett in his life. 

"Just forget about it."

"But I can't." And that was true. He couldn't just forget about it. He still felt the rejection from Megan, and disappointment, he still saw the label of that beer bottle and felt chapped lips on his, warm hands on his hips as he rocked onto a hot lap, lips trailing down his skin, hands slipping underneath his underpants while the mouth on his neck kept biting and sucking- Andrew snapped out of his (very confusing) train of thoughts and put a hand to his neck, he knew it was there even thought he couldn't see it. 

"You gave me a hickey?"

"Well, yeah, I got a little carried away." A blush creeped up Garrett's face as he tried to look anywhere else but Andrew. 

"Carried away?" Images of Garrett's flushed face came back to him, eyes blown dark, gasps and hot breaths escaping his lips, hair all messed up from where Andrew tried to ground himself. All those memories made an unfamiliar warmth spread in his chest and stomach. A weird longing filling him, as if he wanted to relive that. 

But he didn't, he regretted it. He got them in this awful situation because of his crush on a woman. Woman as in wide hips, long hair, nice curves and smooth skin. Woman as in soft lips and hands. What he was into as a straight guy. Women. 

But he couldn't push the thought of Garrett's calloused fingers on his skin away, and his rough stubbly chin on his neck and his strong shoulders under the shirt he was wearing. 

"Are you okay?" Garrett had a concerned look on his face that made Andrew realise that he probably hadn't talked in a while, just staring at Garrett like a deer in headlights. 

"Did you say something?"

"I said I got carried away because I had another, admittedly pretty attractive, guy dry hump me and that distracted me, a very gay man, from thinking straight, haha, and handling the situation like an adult." Garrett said. 

"Oh, yeah. Sure, okay." Andrew stuttered. "I'll just have to find something to uhm hide that. To avoid questions, you know." Garrett nodded. 

Andrew just wanted to leave, go home and fall into bed, cry for an hour or two and fall back into a dreamless sleep. So he opened the door and slipped through it after mumbling another apology, leaving Garrett standing in the middle of his apartment, a disappointed look on his face. 

He wished he'd never agreed to being Shane's camera man or being exposed as such. He regretted the date with Megan and how well she got him, how she knew what was going on before he did. And how she put the facts right infront of him. She was right. Andrew did an amazing job at pushing those feelings down but she knew. She knew the moment she saw him that they weren't meant to be the way he so desperately hoped for. 

"You know I can't turn you straight Andrew." She'd said. 

"And you know that being with him wouldn't be as bad as you think it'd be." She continued on the other side of the phone. 

Andrew was glad Garrett wasn't there during their phone call, patiently waiting in the kitchen, giving Andrew his much needed privacy. And he was thankful for that. That way he hadn't had to tell Garrett what the actual phone call was about, narrowing it down to their feelings being one-sided. 

"I never thought it would be. I just know that he won't like me that way. We're friends, nothing more." Andrew explained, voice low so Garrett won't hear him. 

"If that's your problem then worry no more. He likes you back."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does, don't be stupid." 

Andrew sighed at that. They'd talked for a short while until she hung up, leaving him with his mess of feelings and longings, leading him to the only possible solution. Beers and cuddles. Now that he thought about it (and how it had turned out) not his wisest move. 

No, dry humping his best friend (and unfortunate crush) in the middle of the night and passing out right after it hasn't been his wisest move. 

When Andrew arrived at his own place he let himself fall into bed, groaning as he buried his face in his hands. He felt like screaming. Everything was too much. The memories of Garrett's hands on his skin came back to his mind. He wanted to feel that again. How demanding he'd been, but gentle at the same time. All soft kisses and silent moans but also rough touches and biting. Andrew would never forget that night, even though it came with a sting of regret. 

He didn't want it like that. Half drunk in the darkness, acting like it was about someone else. Acting as if it wasn't about the person right in front of him, the person he had fallen in love with. He wanted it to be light and happy, drunk of happiness not alcohol, laughing with him, kisses full of love and desire. No, last night wasn't what he wanted, but if it's all he'd get than he'd take it. He didn't know when he'd started crying, but when the tears had finally dried and he was exhausted enough he fell back into that dreamless sleep he was hoping for.


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew it!"

"Shane, no-"

"I fucking knew it! You have thought about fucking him! You're fucking in loooove with him." 

"Yeah Shane, that's the problem." 

Garrett had no idea who to call, Andrew was usually the one who helped him through relationship drama, but that was definitely not going to happen today.

"Listen, can I come over? I really need someone to talk to."

"Sure, be here whenever, I'll organise some Chipotle." Shane said and hung up. 

So Garrett made his way to his friend's house, already looking forward to a round of crying and Chipotle. He was really thankful for his friends. He knew that he could count on them, no matter what. And if it involved their camera man and half drunk almost-sex than be it. 

Shane opened the door right after he knocked and pulled him into a much needed hug. Garrett sighed before loosening his grip and stepping into the house. 

"Thanks for letting me waste your time." He said, making his way to the couch, slumbing down onto it. 

"Garrett you're not wasting anyone's time." Ryland said as he entered the living room, sitting down next to him. 

"You're feeling down, so we have to help you lighten up again." 

Shane sat down on his other side, "So go ahead, what happened?"

Garrett scratched his neck and began telling them what had happened the night before. Everything from the moment Andrew had knocked on his door, bouquet in his hands and a frown on his face (Oh how Garrett wished those flowers had been for him), until they decided it was time to go to bed. 

"...well and then I said 'I'd do anything to make you feel better, pinky promise' and then I wanted to, you know, do the pinky promise but he just kissed me." 

"oh that's so sweet, you're like a bad romance novel" Shane said and Ryland shoved him with a warning look on his face.

"Well and then he wanted me to sit up and I was panicking because I thought he was gonna yell at me or leave and end our friendship or or..."

"Garrett, breathe, slow down, you have time." Ryland put a soothing hand on his shoulder. 

"I know, I know." He took a deep breath and continued, "so I sat up and he just straddled me and started kissing me again but like hotter and with tounge and I almost freaked out but I didn't so I kissed him back and-"

"I ship it."

"Shane!" His boyfriend protested.

"No, Ryland, it's fine I do, too." Garrett sighed, "Anyway, back to the story. The kissing was awesome and stuff and he's a really good kisser and I really thought that was it, like we're gonna do that for a while and then he's gonna leave or something, looking for Megan. I don't know. But then he started to like dry hump me and-"

"Oh God no, no details." Ryland shook his head. 

"No I want the details, spill some tea Garrett." Shane said. 

"There is no tea, Shane, that was it... We did that for a while until, you know, we were done and then he fell asleep." Garrett ended the story, looking on his hands that stared fidgeting. 

"And where's the problem?" Shane asked.

"Well, he's not into me but I am into him. He did that because of Megan, obviously. And he'll probably think I took advantage of him because he was a little drunk."

"He kissed you first." Shane continued. 

"He was emotional." Ryland said to his boyfriend. 

"That doesn't mean you want to rub one off on your best friend." Shane stated. 

Garrett sighed again. He wished all of this had happened because Andrew had feelings for him, but that wasn't the case. So the only thing left was sulking over a lost love and friendship. He felt sorry for himself.

"You two should talk." Ryland said. 

"I tried talking to him but he left."

"Well then, run after him. Be the Romeo to his Juliet."

"Romeo and Juliet died." Garrett sighed.

Shane groaned, "well then, die together, but do it after you confessed your love."

"Shane there is no love from him." 

"You won't know if you don't ask." Ryland said, "it's not like it could make the situation any worse." 

Ryland was right, they had to talk to each other like adults, even if it meant that there will be uncomfortable questions and answers. Avoiding each other would only make it worse the longer they did it. It couldn't be that hard to ask him, there were two possible answers. It'll be easy. At least that's what Garrett had thought on his way to Andrew's apartment, planning out the whole conversation in his head, trying to think of every possible scenario. But now that he was standing in front of his door, he felt like his mind has been swiped blank. He didn't know how he was supposed to even talk to him. But it was too late to worry about that now, he was here (he was queer) and he was gonna get his best friend back. 

So he knocked.

And waited.

And waited. 

He knocked again. 

Nothing. 

He sighed and turned to leave, Andrew probably knew it was him and didn't open the door on purpose. Or he was asleep. Or somewhere else. It didn't matter. 

"Garrett?" 

He turned around, almost tripping down the stairs as he heard Andrew's sleepy voice from the doorway. 

"Hey..." Garrett said, not knowing if he should smile or not. 

"What do you want?" 

"Talk. About, uh, what happened." 

Andrew sighed and rubbed at his eye before pushing a hand through his messy hair. He looked stunning, Garrett thought. Stopping himself from saying it out loud. 

"Yeah okay, come in." Andrew walked back into his apartment. "Sit down if you wanna, I'll be right back." He mumbled and went into his room. 

Garrett didn't know if he should sit down or stay there. His hands fidgeting in his pockets, eyes roaming the small apartment, taking in the details, something he did everytime he was here. Everytime something was different but still so... Andrew. Everything he saw looked like Andrew. And it smelled like him. He loved it. He wanted to roll up into it and sleep forever. 

His stream of thoughts was interrupted as Andrew came back, hair less messy and clothes changed. He sat down on the couch and padded on the cushion next to him, telling Garrett to sit with him. 

"So. You wanted to talk." Andrew said. He looked tired. 

"Uh yeah, about us." 

"Then talk." Andrew kept his eyes locked on the floor. 

"Listen, Andrew. I know you think last night was a mistake and I'm sorry I didn't stop you, you were so heartbroken and I just took advantage of that, I'm the worst friend ever. And, I don't know, I felt like shit, too, because you got dumped by a girl you really liked and it was kinda my fault because I set you up in the first place. I'm really sorry for everything I did."

Andrew still looked away. 

"Can you please say something, I'm really nervous and I don't want our friendship to end because of some unrequited feelings." He said it, well not directly, but Andrew got the point, judging by the way he looked at Garrett. 

"What do you mean?"

"My feelings, for you. I'm sure we established that the moment I kissed you back."

"Feelings for me?" 

"Andrew, what's your point, I'm tired and sad." 

Andrew opened his mouth, stuttering something. He shook his head and started again.

"Megan dumped me because she knew about your feelings."

"What? How? And why's that a reason to break up, it's not like I'm gonna steal you from her."

"Well, she also knew about my feelings for you." 

Garrett felt like his whole world turned upside down. His brain repeating Andrew's words over and over again. 

"Your- what?" 

"I'm in love with you, Garrett."

He felt his jaw drop at that. All the pathetic pining after Andrew, all for nothing.

"You mean. Me. Garrett?"

"Yeah, Garrett Watts, I'm talking about you." 

Garrett huffed a laugh, "so you're telling me you got dumped by a girl, because she knew about your gay crush on your best friend, and the only way you knew to get over that was to dry hump me in the middle of the night?" 

Andrew face reddened at that, he buried it in his hands as he groaned in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Garrett, I was just so sad and you were so hot and also sweet and caring and you said you'd do anything and I thought 'well, this is your best and probably only chance' and really didn't plan that out because I thought we won't get very far after the kiss. I thought you were gonna kick me out or something, but then you kissed back and- oh my god I'm so sorry Garrett." 

Garrett stared at him while he talked, he couldn't help but find this whole situation hilarious. So he laughed. Andrew looked up, face still red but he could see a small smile forming on his face.

"I think it was a nice first date." Garrett said and now Andrew started laughing, too. And Garrett knew that nothing sounds as beautiful as that. And he couldn't believe that beaming ray of sunshine infront of him was actually in love with him. 

"So only two dates left until I can kiss you without breaking my morals."

"Oh sure, don't want to have that kind of influence on you, Andrew, just imagine what would've happened if you'd kissed me on the first date. You could wear a shirt with slut written on it." They laughed again. 

"So.." Andrew started, "do you think it would be okay if I kissed you again?" 

"I think that would be very much okay, yeah." Garrett said and smiled at him.

So Andrew kissed him, slow and sweet and Garrett couldn't help but smile into it before kissing him back. It was perfect. And better than last time, because now Garrett knew it was about him. Garrett knew Andrew kissed him because he loved him and no one else. 

"So, uh.." Garrett blushed as they broke the kiss, "how about a date?" 

Andrew just smiled and nodded, pulling him in for another sweet kiss.


End file.
